


Untitled Obianidala Thing

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Potential Future Polyamory, Snippet, Threesome - F/M/M, obianidala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: If someone has the urge to take the idea and run with it, go ahead.





	Untitled Obianidala Thing

**Author's Note:**

> If someone has the urge to take the idea and run with it, go ahead.

“I am not sure who’s the father.” 

 

Silence.

 

“Ok.” Obi-Wan says, toneless.

 

Anakin stares at him and asks: “Ok? That’s _ok_ for you?”

 

Their eyes meet and they have one of their silent conversations, which leaves Padmé envious and awed.

 

Anakin huffs and pivots. He stands at the window and looks out.

 

“Having a threesome was a shitty idea. Whose idea was that _anyway_?”

 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes then looks at him pointedly. His frown makes him look older.

 

“Yours.”

 

“Yeah, see. A bad idea. You both _never_ listen to me. But sure… You had to on this one occasion…”

 

“We were drunk.” Obi-Wan looks as guilty as Padmé feels.

 

“Yeah well, I only suggested it so you two could get it out of your system.” Anakin justifies. “I just tried to save our marriage by–”

 

“What does _that_ mean?” Padmé knows her voice is too… too treacherous. Obi-Wan winces and shakes his head. Anakin turns and yells: “Don’t act as if I am _dumb_. I can see how you… you look at him.”

 

Than he turns on his best friend: “And you! Don’t _you_ get me started with your self-guilt and your _blushing_.”

 

Anakin points at him. Obi-Wan lowers his eyes.

 

This is a mess. _They_ are a mess.

 

Obi-Wan stands up.  

 

“You two are married.” He is very serious and looks from Padmé over to Anakin and back again. “Whatever happens, this child is yours. I am just a bystander. We don’t need to make a big deal out of this, we–”

 

Padmé feels her heart drop. The hurt is so instant that she can’t even school her features into something that’s not revealing what she feels. Has been feeling since a long time. Anakin looks away.

 

“We could…” she starts and stops. Swallowing around a lump in her throat. “We could stay together. All of us.”

 

Obi-Wan actually looks as if this could work, before the self-guilt is back again. Anakins face is momentarily blank. Than he explodes: “I let him fuck you _once_ and look the mess we’re in now!”

 

“Don’t _yell_ at her.”

 

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

 

“Obviously _someone_ has to.”

 

“Just shut up before I deck you.”  

 

“ _Both_ of you shut up. Could you please for once, get a grip on yourselves?” She has their attention now. “It’s hard enough as it is. Without you fighting.”


End file.
